Future Mrs Schue
by ANightingaleInAGoldenCage
Summary: My take on what happened right after the proposal scene ended in 3.10. Fluff. Reviews are very much appreciated. 3


**AN:** Have you guys also enjoyed the proposal? I certainly did! We also got our first mutual "I love you" and I honestly thought life couldn't get any better at that moment! So here's a continuation of the proposal scene. Might not be the best work around, but it's fluffy nonetheless and just my take on what happened after the proposal scene. Reviews are very much appreciated and thank you in advance if you happen to make one. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>I was engaged.<p>

I was going to be married.

In a few months' time, my name would no longer be Emma Pillsbury.

Will was going to be my [i]husband[/i], and so instead I would become Mrs. Will Schuester.

It seemed so unreal.

Still, the students in de pool were screaming, my hand was in Wills wet one, up in the air, while tears made their way down my cheeks, being unable to stop them. Not even once I thought about the fact that I had just, for the very first time in my life, admitted to Will that I loved him, in front of the entire Glee club. Not even once did I think about the fact that Will was soaking wet and that drops of water, coming from his hand, were making their way down my arm at this very moment, soaking the blue cardigan I was wearing in the process. All I could think of was the fact that my lips still burned from the kiss and that I was going to be Wills [i]wife[/i].

In the background, I could hear some students climbing out of the pool, rambling about songs for the wedding. I didn't feel my legs at the word 'wedding' and I was suddenly glad that I still sat on the chair where Will had left me. While Will turned himself towards me again, I gazed up at him lovingly, not being able to wipe the smile off my face, my vision a blur.

'Please don't cry, Emma,' he whispered. I shook my head, wanting to wipe the tears out of my eyes, but not wanting to let go of the flowers or his hand at the same time.

'I… I am just so… so [i]happy[/i], Will,' I managed to get out, smiling up at him, while he chuckled. A few students walked by, towards the locker rooms to change into their normal clothes again, congratulating us in the process, as a new set of tears fell down my cheeks.

'So am I,' he said. 'We'll celebrate tonight, or later this afternoon, if you want that. Just the two of us. This is our day, so we can do whatever we want, right? Though I am pretty sure that you'd want me to take a shower first.' He smiled at me again and I bit my lip, nodding. He knew me too well.

'I'll do that when we get home.' Home sounded so good, I thought. It sounded even better, now that we were engaged and our path seemed clear of all insecurities yet again. 'And even though I suppose you want me to change in dry clothes as soon as possible, I want to do something else first. If that's alright with you?' I looked at him, slightly confused, but nodded still.

'Sure,' I muttered in utter confusion. He chuckled yet again, let go of my hand. I pouted a bit, but as soon as I noticed he pulled the ring from the box with the hand that was now free, before he pocketed the box, I smiled. He took my hand yet again and slid the ring ever so carefully on my left ring finger. The grin found itself back on my face, bigger than ever, as Will lovingly studied my hand.

'Perfect fit,' he whispered. He looked up at me, right into my eyes, a smile forming onto his face, while we gazed at each other lovingly for a moment. Softly he squeezed my hand, before leaning in to give me a chaste kiss.

'Stay right here, okay? I'll be right back.' He smiled up at me again, as I nodded, before he walked away to change in normal clothes.

As I sat there on my own, tears finally coming less frequently, I gazed at my hand, a smile on my face as I slowly let my fingers slide over the metal band on my finger. It seemed unreal, it [i]was[/i] so unreal, but I didn't care. Will was mine, I was his and even if it could be difficult sometimes, Will had vowed to love me. We would make this. Finally.

'Miss P.! Or… should I say future Mrs. Schue, to let you get used to it?' Rachel was back already, changed in the clothes that I saw her walk in earlier today. I smiled again.

'Whatever you prefer, Rachel,' I said. I was still miss Pillsbury after all. Rachel beamed at me, before dropping her gaze to my hand.

'That ring is so pretty,' she said softly. I beamed with pride. That ring was all mine. It was like a dream come true.

'It is,' I beamed. Rachel looked up at me. 'Congratulations, by the way. You two make a fantastic couple. I think I can speak for the entire New Directions if I say that we are all so happy for you guys and that we will make sure your wedding is one to never forget, granted that we are invited, of course.' Typical Rachel. Always thinking ahead, I thought, while my mind hadn't even thought about the wedding itself yet, besides the fact that it was obviously coming now.

'Thank you, Rachel,' I said. The girl beamed, before saying something about preparations before she stormed off, as a laughing Will approached me.

'Ready to go, Cinderella?' he said, as he proceeded to take my hand to help me off the chair. 'Yes,' I said, as my feet stood on the wet floor again. I beamed at him. 'I love you,' I whispered again. He pressed his lips against my forehead, wrapping his arms securely around me, leading me away from the pool and back to the school.

'I love you too, Em. Let's go finish up and go home. I can't wait to spend time with my fiancée, without the looks of everyone in the school.' He smiled at me and I pressed the flowers closer to my body, as I leaned into his embrace and realized life couldn't possibly get any better than it was now.


End file.
